The romance of Kyonko
by GeekC
Summary: "I was just trying to picture what kind of girl you could have been." WIth that simple sentence, Haruhi turned upside down Kyon's life overnight. Contains genderbend Kyon, nudity, and some lesbian scenes.
1. Introduction

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

* * *

**Introduction**

This story takes place some weeks after I forcefully joined the Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Suzumiya Haruhi Brigade, or simplier, the SOS Brigade.

I started to talk to Haruhi because I found her different of the other people in the class, and, to be honest, because I found her beautiful. And with the regular Brigade meetings, I had started to develop a crush on her.

Today has been a bleak, uneventful day. As I entered the club room I immediately noticed the abscence of our Brigade leader. Miss Asahina had already changed into her maid uniform and was brewing water for tea, Itsuki was shuffling a deck of card, ready for a game of rami, and Yuki was reading a compilation of steam-punk short stories entitled _A world without petroleum_.

As we were in our second round in our game, I heard the characteristic footsteps of our beloved leader, and I braced myself for the banging door. But, suprisingly she opened the door normally. As she sat at the computer, she mumbled a vague "Hello everybody...". She has been like this the whole day.

Like everyday, she checked the visitor counter of our webpage, then she proceed to search for extraordinary events on the Web. After that she reclined on her seat and let out a long sigh.

"Hey, Haruhi, what's the matter?"

"I'm boooored. We have not enough strange situations to investigate. We already have our cute unfortunate events magnet", pointing to Miss Asahina, who flinched, "our mysterious transfert student", pointing to Koizumi, who just watched us with that stupid smile of his, "and our indispensable silent character", pointing to Yuki , who did not look up from her book and keep reading, "but it is not enough. If only we have another little lady in the brigade. She would be another person to dress-up with cute and sexy outfits, to help promote our little group.", she added.

She then stay mute a few seconds, staring at me.

"Hey, stop that! You are creeping me out!"

"What? I was just trying to picture what kind of girl you could have been."

As she said that, I could only stare at her, while I had a strange chill running along my back.

"Just kidding!", she added with a wink.

But, just for a second, I glimpsed a strange gleam in her hazel eyes.

How could I have known that this silly conversation would have huge consequences on my little life? This evening I went to bed relatively early, and quickly sank into a dreamless slumber.


	2. The first awakening

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The first awakening**

The next morning, as every morning, my little sister woke me by shaking me.

"Come on, Kyonko, wake up ! You're gonna be late!", then she runs out of my room.

_How did she called me ? I must have misheard..._

As I sat on my bed and stretched, I had a strange sensation on my chest. I looked down, and was surprised to see... breasts!

_Whaaaat!?_

I immediately stood up, and went in front of my mirror. Looking back at me was a girl...

Still baffled I took off the t-shirt and the shorts I slept with. I had no bra on, and wearing only my panties, I turned in every direction to examinate myself.

I stood 1m55 high, with a flat tummy, a cute little bum, and tiny but well-rounded A-cup tits with very small areolas. My dark brown hair were done in a bun with some loose strands, that reached below my shoulders.

Then from downstairs: "Hurry up Kyonko!".

As I quickly showered, I was astonished and delighted by the softness of my skin. Then I dressed up – surprisingly, I had no difficulties hooking my bra – and did my hair in a ponytail.

- xxx -

My morning treck up the hill my school is build on seemed a little harder with my girl legs. Like at home, nobody seemed to notice my gender change...

Behind me, even if she remained silent, Haruhi seemed in a better mood than the day before. At the lunch break, Kunikida and Taniguchi came to eat with me.

After the end of the lessons I automatically walked to the Brigade room. As usual, Miss Asahina was making tea in her maid uniform, Koizumi was waiting for me to start a game of Othello, and Yuki was reading on her chair near the window. Haruhi entered the room with her usual door banging and greated us with a loud "Hiiiii!".

Then turning to me grinning, "Like I promised you", lifting a paper bag, "TADAH!".

"What it is?"

"See for yourself." I took the bag, and looked inside it was a maid uniform like Miss Asahina's, except mine was blue.

Giggling, as she jumped on me and proceed to unbutton, or rather tear off, my uniform shirt, she said: "Time for the fitting!".

Aware of what was going to follow, Koizumi immediately left the room.

Knowing what disastrous events my resistance could trigger, I left her just enough time to only remove my shirt.

"Hey! I know how to remove my clothes. No need to help me taking them off."

I unbuttoned and took off my skirt. Then, just in my undies, I took the uniform out of its bag.

"Are you sure?", I said, turning to Haruhi.

"A hundred percent affirmatively sure", she responded with a wink.

As I put on my new uniform, I sensed her bursting with impatience.

As soon as I have been ready, she hugged me, beaming. "I knew it! I knew you would be mega-kawaii !"

She then stepped back, still looking at me, her head slightly tilted, "Hmmm... It still lacks something... I know! Let your hair down."

I did as I was told.

"Perfect! From now on, like Mikuru, you will wear this uniform when in this room."

She then took a glance at the club clock, it was already 6PM. She took back her school bag and declared : "End of today's session. See you tomorrow!".

I waited for everybody to leave the room before changing back to my school uniform. But before taking it off, I examinated me in the brigade's mirror I was indeed very cute in it...

This night, like the previous, I had no dreams.


	3. Physical Education day

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Physical Education Day**

The next day was P.E. day.

As usual we changed in our classroom. Once I was changed and put my clothes on my desk, I turned to Haruhi, who was changing at her desk, just behind me. She had her back on me and was unhooking her bra. As she turned to grab the sport-bra that laid on her desk, I immediately turned around, embarrassed. However, I was not fast enough, and had a glimpse of her bare chest. It was the first time ever I saw her tits. They were bigger than mine, a C-cup, with slightly bigger areolas.

For the warm-ups she asked me to pair up with her. During the whole warming-up session she smiled at me had she caught my glance in the classroom ?

This day we had sprint training. Each time i was behind Haruhi when she was in the starting-block, I could not help ogling the gorgeous curve of her butt.

Back in the classroom, as we were changing back, I took another good view of Haruhi's body. After removing her t-shirt she remained a minute or two in her sport-bra dry her hair from the sweat. During that time I had a good view of her beautiful stomach, on which ran some sweat drops. Then she removed her shorts, giving me a view of her bum, highlighted by her slightly wet panties. She did not turn back until she had completely changed.

In the club room I immediately changed into my maid uniform and let my hair down, mainly to please Haruhi, but also because I liked how I look in it. When Haruhi entered the room and saw me, she immediately came to me, and hugged me tight. While she whisper in my ear : "Awwwwww, you are soooo cute...", she also stroked my hair.

To feel her breasts pressed against mine slightly turned me on, but I did not dare to even hug her back.

That evening, lying on my bed, I thought of all that happened earlier. I thought of Haruhi's smile, butt, and tits. I thought of her undressing in the class room, of her in the club room.

Unconsciously I had slipped one of my hands under my t-shirt, and has started to grope one of my boobs. With the other I started to stroke my belly, and slowly got down. As I pinched my nipple, I slid under my shorts, and through my panties I began stroking my crotch.

I then quickly moved to my pussy I was already wet. After removing my shorts and panties, I slowly stroked my labia and clit. I slowly introduced my middle finger, then my ring finger, still stroking my clit with my thumb. A few seconds later I reached my G-spot, and then, after a few strokes, a wave of pure bliss ran through my whole body.

I remained a few minutes on my back, catching up my breath, before falling asleep.


	4. The hunt for supernatural

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The hunt for supernatural**

The last Saturday of April, Haruhi wanted to hunt for strange or surnatural events in town.

We had to meet at 10:00AM in the café in front of the train station. Even if I did my best to be on time, I arrived the last, at 10:02.

"Didn't I said to be there at 10:00AM sharp?", reproached me Haruhi. "You will have to be penalized!"

As I came here by bike and was still panting from the effort, I could only answer by a weak sigh.

Just before siting, I removed my sweater vest and hanged it near the others'. Traveling by bike, I had chosen to wear something sporty: a red-gray stripped legging under black shorts, with a short-sleeved black t-shirt over a long-sleeved red-gray stripped t-shirt, which sometimes with my movements briefly exposed my stomach, and done my hair in a bun.

Haruhi was wearing a white blouse over a light-blue skirt with knee-length socks, Miss Asahina a pink dress, Yuki black pants with a gray blouse, and Koizumi a white t-shirt over a blue denim.

After I ordered a coffee, Haruhi explained us her exploration plan : we will split into two groups to cover a bigger area, and to form those groups, we will draw straws. Fate paired me with Haruhi.

Just before leaving café, Haruhi hold out the bill : "Here's your penalty. You will pay for everybody!".

"So Haruhi, what are we looking for exactly?"

"I am sure there are strange animals in town." And, taking out a digital camera, she added : "We are gonna catch them, and photograph and film them. With these pictures and movies on our site, I am sure the Brigade will gain a big notoriety in no time!".

_Well_, I thought, _at least it will keep her busy_. _And I am with her to prevent any of her antics_.

The first hour, she focused on any strange or exotic looking dogs we happen to meet. She harassed the people who were walking these dogs with stupid questions like "Do you ever heard him talk?" or "Do you ever witnessed him doing strange things?". Each time she also squatted to pet and talk to the dog, trying to make him talk. When she was in this position her skirt rode a little up her thighs, unveiling them, in all their beauty.

One time, as we were walking away from a dog-human pair we had just interviewed, I believe I heard "Phew, that was a close call..." and another voice "You don't say!". I immediately turned back, and saw only the man we just left walking along his dog. _Did I just dreamed?_

After that fruitless hour, we were near a public park. There, sitting on a bench, we discussed about the last hour.

"Hmmmph..." sighed Haruhi.

"Well, what did you expected?"

"I don't know... I expected some really strange dogs, or ordinary dogs with extraordinary skills. And all we found were just some plain, stupid dogs."

We remained silent on our bench a few minutes. In front of us was a big group of birds, fighting for bread crumbs.

Haruhi must have seen a bird that seemed strange, as she throw me her digital camera while she got up and said "Take that and follow me. I'm gonna catch it!".

I followed her as she ran to the group of birds. Then the expected happened, the birds all flown away, in a gust of air, to land only a few meters away. But Haruhi did not let her be discouraged, and ran to their new position, only to obtain the same result.

This situation quickly amused us. We then ran to the birds only to made them fly away, and each time we looked at each other grinning. When in the middle of the feathery swarm, the gust of air surrounded us and engulfed under my t-shirt and Haruhi's skirt. Feeling that air crawling up my body was pleasant and refreshing. Haruhi's skirt billowed, unveiling her thighs, and one time, the underside of her beautiful round butt.

After half an hour, we were back on the bench, panting and laughing.

"So, what's your plan now?", I asked her.

"I don't know. Let me think about it..."

As she sat there completely silent, a cat was crawling near the group of birds. It then quickly jumped among the birds, and catch the one Haruhi had spotted. Bouncing from the bench, Haruhi grabed her bag, and immediately ran after the cat.

"Quick Kyonko, follow that cat!"

With the bird in its mouth, the cat crossed the street just outside the park. We followed it from streets to streets and from streets to alley. We eventually reached a dead end, that damn cat was at last cornered!

Dropping her bag, Haruhi said, "Grab the cat, I'm gonna catch the bird".

While Haruhi walked directly to the cat, I approached it from behind. As the cat was focused on Haruhi, it did not detect my presence. At a nod from Haruhi I jumped on the cat, and grabbed it. Surprised, it opened its mouth, and let the bird fly away. Haruhi tried to catch it, but to no avail.

Furious she turned to me, and came closer. Pointing her finger to the cat, that I hugged, and looking right at it she asked it "Do you know what you just did you little rascal? You let the scoop of the century fly away!". The cat only blinked at Haruhi, and booped at her still pointed finger with its snout. This movement seemed to have reach a soft spot, as Haruhi's face immediately softened and she let out a long "Awwwwwww...".

Then she took the cat from my arms, and hold it in hers, hugging it. In that movement she had brushed her hand against mine, which makes me blush a little. Noticing this, Haruhi simply looked at me with a cute little smile.

We stayed there cuddling in turn that cat some time. Haruhi photographed me with it and I photographed her. Then, realizing the time, we freed the cat, and took back our bags to leave the alley and join the others.

Just before leaving the alley, Haruhi suddenly faced me, and pinned me to the wall. Then she undid my bun, that had loosen up while we ran after the cat, and fiddled with my hair with her right hand. I remained there paralyzed for a few seconds. As she put her left hand on my hip, she kissed me. Not knowing how to react, surprised, I pushed her away.

"What? You are so cute that I couldn't resist. And I know that you also want that, I've noticed how you looked at me the other day when we were changing for P.E.."

"It's not that...", I responded blushing.

"I'm still not sure myself about my feelings for you..."

Then Haruhi's phone ringed in her bag. _Phew... Saved by the bell!_ She answered, and after a short conversation she hanged up.

"The others are waiting for us at the café. We better hurry up!"

Half an hour later we were all back at the café.

The others did not obtained better results as us. Strangely Haruhi did not seem affected by the lack of results.

"Well, the essential is that we all had a good day in groups." Then she added, "It is essential in the Brigade to have tight bonds between members", with a wink in my direction.

Then we all split up.

That evening, tired by the day and my return journey from the station on bike, I went to bed early. I laid awake a long time, thinking of what happened that day, and when I fell asleep, I still did not know what to think of Haruhi's gesture.


	5. Swim lessons

**A/N: First Author Notes, yay \^o^/**

**The first thing I have to say, is I impose to myself not to publish any new chapter before having completed the following. I had a writting block for the next chapter, that is why I publish this chapter only now.**

**I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Swim lessons**

A few days later, we had our first swim lessons of the year. Haruhi and I had not speak again about what happened in that alley.

As we discussed Brigade's issues on our way to the swimming pool's lockers room we arrived last. The only two lockers left were next to each other. I tried my best not to look at Haruhi who was undressing just beside me. As I had just removed my bra, Haruhi called me: "Kyonko?".

"What?", I said turning towards her.

She was standing there, completely naked. She had her hands behind her, her back slightly arched, her tits pushed forward.

"How do you find me?" she asked.

She turned around, and with her back on me she wiggled her bum.

"You loo-look quite fi-fine" I stuttered blushing slightly.

"What about these two?" she asked, cupping her tits, pressing them together and then bouncing them.

"Th-they are bigger th-than mine..."

"To be honest I envy you and your small cute little tits."

"Wh-why?"

"Sure big bouncy tits like mine are cool, but they can be embarrassing."

"How?"

"Boys see only them and not your personality, it's difficult to sleep on your stomach, you can't go bra-less..."

She then jumped forward and put her hands on my chest.

"While yours are so cuuuute!"

Her hands had barely brushed my nipples that they hardened and I could not suppress a weak moan. Haruhi noticed this and added with a grin: "Sensitive I see...".

I immediately stepped backward, blushing a deeper red.

"W-we better hurry... The others are waiting for us..."

"Pffff, killjoy..."

As Haruhi slip her swimsuit on, I quickly took off my panties and slip into my swimsuit, and we joined the others by the swimming pool.

After the warm-ups we all went to the showers to wet ourselves. As Haruhi was in the stall facing mine and had not closed the door, I could not help peeking at her, water running all over her body, tightly hugged by her swimsuit, that slightly revealed her nipples and her midriff.

Today, as it was our first lesson of the year, the P.E. teacher let us choose our swim style for our first lap. I chose a simple stroke. Haruhi preferred a back crawl. Haruhi being known as a complete athlete, everybody by the swimming pool had their eyes on her. But for myself, I did not concentrate on her style, but more on her body: the water flowing smoothly along her and the two bumps of her tits sticking out slightly from the water.

Next we had to work the front crawl. The first laps were hard, but the following seemed easier.

To finish the lesson, the teacher had us have a course. As I choose the same lane as Haruhi, I had a good view of her butt, as she was crouching on the starting block.

When it was my turn, Haruhi cheered me loudly, but to no avail, as I ended last.

After the lessons we all went back to the showers to rinse up. As I like to completely wash after swim lessons, I had to go to my locker to get my shower gel. Being the last to enter the showers, only the last stall on the back, which door can not be locked, was free.

Firstly I showered with my swimsuit on, letting water flowing all over me. I then removed it and rinsed it up under the shower.

As I was there, completely nude, slightly bend forward, my back to the cubicle's door, I felt someone behind me. I immediately turned around, it was Haruhi. She still had her swimsuit on, but once she pushed the door closed, she removed it.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I don't have soap, and you have."

"So?"

"We are gonna wash together."

This time I could not escape. But why would I? She was literally offering me her gorgeous body...

"Why?"

"It's gonna spare us the trouble to pass the soap."And with a mischievous smile, she added: "And that way we can scrub each others back."

She then joined me under the shower, facing me. There, unable to hold it back any longer, I did it: I kissed Haruhi. While kissing her I grabbed her boobs.

She immediately responded by kissing me back and putting her hands on my chest.

While I squeezed her boobs, she stroked my chest and pinched my nipples.

Then I slide my hands along her body, to reach her bum, grab it, and press her against me.

Her hands had reached my butt and were about to go lower between my legs, when: "Is anybody still there?", it was the teacher.

We responded together, "Yes, we are still there! It's not gonna be long."

We squirted some shower gel between our pressed chests, and spread it each on the other.

Haruhi washed my back, ending by a firm grip on my butt. I washed Haruhi's back, and ended pressed against her, my hand on her belly, just above her crotch.

We rinsed and get out of the stall to dry ourselves with our towels. Then we joined the others in the locker room. As we entered the room together, some looked at us strangely, we only grinned at each other.

That evening, exhausted by the swimming lesson, I went early to bed and nearly immediately felt asleep.

The following morning, under the shower I though about what happened in the swimming pool's shower. I tough again about Haruhi's hands on my body.

With my right hand, while holding the shower head in the left, I rubbed my chest, and slowly going down, my stomach, my belly button, my crotch, and then my clit. After a few strokes on it, I slowly slid a finger between my labia, with a circular movement, dipping my finger deeper each time.

Then, spreading my pussy with my right index and middle finger, I slowly bring the shower head closer, and closer, and closer... Until the first direct jet triggered a wave of pleasure.

Moving the shower head around, bringing it closer and farther, I slowly reached orgasm. As it shook my whole body, I nearly screamed Haruhi's name.

That day, when I entered the classroom Haruhi was already sit at her desk, just behind mine. As I was approaching, Haruhi smiled at me. Just when I was about to sit, I quickly turned around, planted a swift kiss on Haruhi's cheek, and immediately turned back.

Sitting there at my place, I could sense behind me Haruhi emitting waves of positive energy.


	6. How to promote the Brigade?

**A/N: 1000 views! Thanks everybody!**

**This chapter is directly inspired by what happened in the book/anime/manga.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - How to promote the Brigade?**

We were now in May, and the Brigade still had no cases to inquire on.

It was a Friday evening, in the club room. We were discussing about measures to take to bring attention to the Brigade.

"Why is it we still have no cases to treat?", asked Haruhi to no one in particular.

"Do you ever think of printing some posters or leaflets?", I answered.

As she did not answered back, I could only facepalm and sigh "My, my...".

And turning to Haruhi, "If we do not talk about ourselves how would people know about us?"

"This young lady is right, Miss Suzumiya," said Koizumi, "so far we have remained rather silent to what we have to offer to the world."

"Why did I not thought about this earlier? It is so basic. Thank you Kyonko!", she said beaming at me. "Now we have to decide on what to say..."

- xxx -

After a short brainstorming we all decided on what to put on our leaflet and poster.

There will be a big Brigade SOS logo, a short version of Haruhi's start of the year speech about espers, time-travelers, extraterrestrials and other supernatural beings, and a list of our "services".

- xxx -

As usual with computer things, I had the task to create the leaflet and poster with the image editing program installed on our machine. And as usual, Haruhi supervised everything with her usual, sometimes contradictory instructions: "Put that thing higher... no lower", "Put this more on the right… no the left", "Can you add more contrast? Ewww, too much, less contrast then. Now a little more...".

- xxx -

"Now that is done, Miss Suzumiya, we need to print our posters and leaflets as quick as possible, and find an efficient way to distribute them", said Koizumi.

After a small pause Haruhi told us she would take care of the printing, that she already have ideas for the distribution, and that we did not have to worry about anything. As she said that, I had a strange feeling, like a foreboding of troubles to come...

- xxx -

The next Monday Haruhi entered the classroom just a few seconds before the teacher. When I asked her why she arrived so late she answered: "Had something to do in the club room". As I raised an inquiring eyebrow, she immediately responded "You're gonna see it at the right time".

And that time was right after class.

As I entered the club room I immediately noticed some bags near Haruhi's chair, at the computer desk. Haruhi waited for everybody to arrive before unveiling their content. As soon as Itsuki, who arrived the last, Haruhi went to close and lock the door.

She then walked back to her desk, and turned to face us proudly.

"Good news everybody, I've managed to print enough flyers and posters to flood the school!" She then took a bag and put it on the table in the middle of the room; it was full with flyers and A3 posters.

"And to draw more attention as we distribute the flyers and put the posters, I have decided to use our beauty assets: Mikuru-chan, Kyonko-chan, and myself. And I found the perfect outfits for that!"

She then give to Mikuru and me one bag each.

Mikuru's bag contained a black bodysuit, with fur trimmed long sleeves. With it, came matching high heels knee-high boots and cat ears headband.

Mine contained red micro shorts with a cat tail on the back of the waist band, a red sleeveless cropped zipper top, a cat ears headband, and red sneakers-like platform shoes.

"We're gonna change right now."

On that phrase, Itsuki immediately left the room, knowing what was to follow: Haruhi ripping off Mikuru-chan's, and forcing her into this new rather racy outfit.

As expected, Mikuru's face had became a deep crimson, and she asked Haruhi if she was sure about all of this. Haruhi answered that she was 100% sure about that, and asked her if she would have to rip off her clothes and force her in the bodysuit. Mikuru then quickly started undressing to slip her new costume on. As she proceeded to zip it up, she noticed that the zipper did not went higher than the chest, thus revealing a fair amount of cleavage. Her face reddened even more.

As she difficulty put on her boots, I changed into my own new costume. The micro short was not to much of an issue, as I am used in summer to wear short shorts, but the waist was a little too low for my taste. As the top was also strapless, I had to remove my bra before putting it on. Once I zipped it, I looked down at my stomach, uncovered by the costume, as the top stopped only inches below my chest, and felt really uneasy. I always had some trouble revealing that part of my body, that is why I still prefer one-piece swimsuits to bikinis.

As I turned to Haruhi to ask her for her opinion on how good I looked, I could only stare at her. She also had changed, and was now wearing a black high-cut corset with fishnet pantyhose. The corset, like Mikuru's bodysuit and my shorts, had a cat tail just above the butt. The costume was completed by another cat ears head band, a white collar with a bow, and heeled slippers. We she noticed me watching her, she tilted her head, stuck her tongue slightly out, hold up a hand like a cat-paw, and winked at me: "Nya!".

After a few seconds, I managed to ask her: "Ho-how do I look?".

"Purrfect!"

"Are you sure about my exposed belly?"

"Yes. You've the cutest tummy I've ever seen."

Once we had all changed into our new "uniforms", I asked Haruhi about her plan.

First, we would go all over the club building, then the other rooms of our grade to stick up posters, and then we would go at the school-ground entrance to directly handle our leaflets.

Just before we left the room, Haruhi had Koizumi photograph us in our new clothes, and had me do my hair into low twin tails.

As we left our room, our hands full with posters and leaflets, Haruhi decided to enter the room of our neighbors, the Computer Club, just to "test the efficiency of our outfits".

When we entered the room, they quickly looked up from their computer screens, and immediately dropped their jaws at the sight of our clothing. Haruhi dropped her load on a desk, grabbed Mikuru by the shoulders, and pushed her towards the Club President.

"So, how do you find our mascot in this outfit?"

The President was dumbfounded, and had a small nosebleed. As he remained silent, Haruhi asked: "Not sexy enough?". She then grabbed Mikuru's zipper, and yanked it down until it stopped a few inches below her navel.

The reactions were immediate: the Club President's, as well as all the other boys', noses let out jet of blood, leaving them lifeless; the poor Mikuru covered herself, letting out a piercing "Piiiiiiiiiiii".

After what happened, the only reasonable action was to left the room and let the boys recover from their encounter with Mikuru's bustiness and extreme low-cut.

On our journey through the club building we met only surprised looks. Just as we entered the corridor of our classroom we met Tsuruya. Her reaction was immediate, she burst out laughing.

Once we had stuck posters on all the classrooms' doors, we went down the stairs to exit the building to go the school-ground's entrance.

There, we only had the time to handle a dozen flyers each before the school monitors order us to leave immediately and to change back into "more decent clothes", in other words our school uniforms.

Before Haruhi could say anything to the monitors, I told her: "No need to waste our energy with those. They are not receptive to your message."

In the club room, as we changed back into our uniforms, Haruhi kept muttering to herself: "Indecent these outfits!? They are just perfect!".

- xxx -

If that event did not manage to bring us new members or cases, it allowed us to enter in the legend of North High, as the Sexy Brigade.

- xxx -

That evening in my bed, recalling the events of the day, I realized that after all, it was not that unpleasant to sometimes bare your belly and feel the breeze against it.


	7. Preparing for summer

**********Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Preparing for summer**

During the first week of June, Haruhi announced us that she already planned a trip for the Brigade during the summer break, to allow us to relax after the first semester, but also for trying to spread even more our message, and, above all, to investigate a local legend. Regarding the last objective, I was not really surprised, knowing Haruhi...

All female members of the Brigade were summoned for a ride downtown the next Saturday. What for, Haruhi refused to say anything about it. She only added that we should better be ready to spend some money.

- xxx -

That Saturday, unlike the last time we met in front of the station, I arrived first. Once again traveling by bike, I had chosen my shorts and t-shirt combo, but without legging and only one short-sleeved t-shirt. I had some time to linger in the sun, sat on a bench in front of the café, before being joined by Nagato, who sat just beside me after having greeted me in her usual monotonal voice. We were soon joined by Haruhi and Mikuru.

In the café, Haruhi explained what she planned for us this day. First, we were going to pick up an order of printed t-shirts.

"Printed t-shirts? What for?" I asked.

"To promote the Brigade anywhere we will travel to this summer. I choose to print them with my amazing logo."

"I see, so that's what we need money for."

"No, these are on me. You will need money for the next steps."

Once outside the shop, I asked her what would the next steps be.

"Next, we are going to look for shorts with colors similar to those of our logo, to match these amazing t-shirts", she answered, patting the bag containing the t-shirts.

- xxx -

After visiting three stores, we all had our colored shorts. They were all basic, rather short, shorts. And each of us as been assigned by our leader a different color, each one more or less matching with our logo. Mikuru-chan had red ones, Yuki blue ones, me green ones, and Haruhi black ones. Haruhi had made us wear the t-shirts each time we tried different shorts, to be sure the colors matched as she wanted.

- xxx -

While we were leaving the last store, Haruhi explained us her last objective. As she did for our leaflets delivery, she had decided that the best way to promote the Brigade during summer was to use our "beauty assets". And for that, she already had an idea for the swimsuits we were going to wear. I had a rather bad feeling about that...

"There we are!" announced our chief, in front of a shop called _C__o__pacabana_. As we entered the shop, my bad feeling was confirmed: anywhere I laid my eyes, there was more string than fabric.

_Where the hell did you lead us to Haruhi?_

Turning to us beaming, Haruhi announced: "No need to worry girls, you will not have to choose. I know exactly what we need."

After a quick trip through the racks, she brought each of us a swimsuit to try on.

She had clearly split us according to our silhouette: for the petite Yuki and me, she had chosen bikinis, and for the better endowed Mikuru and herself, she chose even more skimpy sling swimsuits.

Once in the fitting room, I examined more closely the swimsuit Haruhi gave me. As my shorts, it was green, but a bright neon shade. The bottom consisted of just a small piece of fabric and strings. The top also was more string than anything else.

I quickly undressed, and put on my bikini. Before leaving the cabin, to show me to the others, I examined myself in the mirror. The bottom barely covered my crotch and left my butt completely exposed, and the top covered hardly more than a few inches around my nipples.

Outside the cabin, I joined a blushing Mikuru, a neutral Yuki, and a radiant Haruhi, all in their assigned swimsuit.

Yuki's bikini was neon blue, Mikuru's swimsuit red, and Haruhi's black.

Mikuru's and Haruhi's generous chests were nicely highlighted by their swimsuit, being held up in such a way as to show as much as possible of their underside, as well as their round butts.

To be sure of the colors, Haruhi made us pose in front of a mirror side by side. As we stand in front of that mirror, I could not help peeping at Haruhi, who was standing beside me, and especially at her magnificent bust. The poor Mikuru was once again blushing deeply, ashamed to show so much skin. When Haruhi turned to her, to said that she should not be ashamed to show such a body as hers, I a had a good view of Haruhi's perfect ass. I had to restrain myself not to grab it right here, right now...

Once "dismissed", I walked back to my cabin. As I was about to close the curtain, I was joined by Haruhi, who pushed me to the back of the cabin and draw the curtain behind her.

"So, how do you find these swimsuits?" she asked, turning to me.

"Even if they are more string than fabric, they are surprisingly comfortable."

"Not that. Have I made a good choice?"

"Yes. Even if it will take some time to get used to show so much skin..."

"As I told Mikuru, you shouldn't be afraid to show that cute body of yours."

She then put a tender hand on my cheek, and kissed me. With her other hand she proceeded to untie my top. Breaking her kiss, she removed my top, and started to tenderly stroke my breasts.

"Kyonko..." she whimpered softly.

I kissed her back, while slipping my hands under the slings to grab her boobs. As I pushed her against the wall, one of my hands slowly brushed all along her midriff, and crept under the small crotch piece...

"Kyonko? Haruhi? Where are you? What are you doing?"

It was Mikuru, calling us from the fitting room door.

We then had no other choice than to quickly change back in our normal clothes, and leave the fitting room. As we exited the room, Haruhi and me exchanged a _Crap, another foiled sexy playtime!_ kind of stare.

The day ended with a stop by the station café, and then we all got home separately.

- xxx -

That night, as I fell asleep, I wished for summer break to begin soon, as I was impatient to see again Haruhi in that sexy black sling bikini.


	8. The mysterious cave

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

* * *

**The mysterious cave**

As we were to enter the cave, we all stopped in front of the entrance. As usual Yuki's face was unreadable, and Koizumi's bore its eternal smile. The two other girls by my side were slightly shivering, not from cold but for different reasons; Mikuru was shaking in fear, whereas Haruhi was just seething with impatience. Personally I was also feeling a tad uneasy.

"Ready everybody?" asked Haruhi. And without allowing us to answer: "Let's go!"

As we moved forward I couldn't help thinking about how all of this started.

- xxx -

_A few weeks earlier, the Monday after our bikini shopping_

"So Haruhi, what is that legend you told us about?"

"In *****, where I booked us a week, there is a cave on the beach."

"And...?"

"We are gonna explore it."

"Why?"

"For a long time, this cave has been used during field trips for tests of courage. And from time to time, participants mysteriously disappear to reappear weeks later, in a trance-like state."

"And you want to investigate that case..."

"Yesssss!" she answered beaming.

We did not talk again about this until the beginning of the summer break, and our departure for our vacation place.

Once there, Haruhi announced us that the cave investigation will take place that very evening.

To prepare for the expedition, Haruhi had made us buy headlamps, and had prepared a backpack, in order to, according to her, "be able to face all the conceivable eventualities".

Over dinner she explained us the layout of the cave; from the entrance, there was a 60 feet long corridor, which lead to a larger room, in which a small altar can be found. All the disappearances took place near that altar. So our main goal will be to examine it.

- xxx -

We were now some 5 feet from the entrance, and a bend in the corridor masked us the small patch of starry sky that was the cave opening.

As we progressed further, the temperature seemed to drop some degrees at once, luckily we all had a sweater vest on us.

Suddenly, as we were close to the half of the corridor, Haruhi, who was on the front, stopped.

"Why did you stop Suzumiya-san?" asked Koizumi.

"Didn't you feel it?" asked Haruhi, turning to us.

"What?" did I answered.

"A strange presence. A spiritual one. But not menacing. It's a positive one."

As if reacting to Haruhi's words, a strange light appeared just behind us.

Just in front of us, what first appeared like a wisp shined brighter and slowly swelled, to reveal a beautiful woman. She had pale skin, a fair face with bright blue eyes, and was wearing white robes under her long blond hair.

"Do not go any further fools, as at the end of this path, only danger awaits!" told us the apparition.

"And what kind of danger?" asked Haruhi.

"A dangerous spirit that can not be satisfied..."

"We are here to investigate. Maybe we will find a way to get rid of that evil spirit."

"Many have already tried, but a very few exited this cave unscathed..."

"We shall see... Come on guys! Let's go!" And with this words she started again toward the end of the cave.

As I went after Haruhi, I turned to the spirit and gave her a _sorry, but she is always like that_ kind of smile. As a bend of the corridor was about to hide her from us, I distinctively saw her face-palming...

We were now at the end of the corridor, facing the altar sitting at the end of the cave. From it was coming an eerie pulsating red light.

We approached it slowly, inches by inches.

The pulsating light was coming from a small pagoda shaped metal box. We examined it from all possible angle, looking for any strange mechanism, or button, or notch... but no avail. The box was smooth, as if made from one piece of metal.

Suddenly, Koizumi straighten up, with hazy eyes, and started to spoke some strange, ancient sounding, languages, switching from one to another, as if somebody was trying to tune a radio. And as soon as he "tuned" to Japanese, the switching effect stopped.

"Who are you and what are you looking for weaklings?" asked transfixed Koizumi with a bass voice.

"We are here to stop you and sent you away from this place!" answered a fearless Haruhi, as a trembling Mikuru was hiding behind my back.

"For me to leave this place, you have to face my Question. Many have tried, but many also failed and had to face the consequences of their foolhardiness..."

"I do not fear failure."

"And what are those consequences?" I asked the spirit.

"I will rob you of what mankind has of most precious: Time. I will zap you to the future, depriving you from precious days..."

Turning to Haruhi I asked her, "Are you still sure about facing this trial?"

She answered, "Yes! Deep inside I know we can not fail".

"If it is what you want, here is the Question..." boomed Koizumi, "I want you to give me... chocolate!"

Haruhi, Mikuru and me were flabbergasted, even Yuki showed some surprise. We then had to wait a few minutes before being able to talk again...

"You want... chocolate?" I asked the spirit.

"Yes, I want to smell that precious, divine, and sweet creation of Nature..." it answered dreamily.

Haruhi's reaction was immediate. "Oh, if it is that you want, I think I have just the thing."

She went behind Koizumi, rummaged in the backpack, and came back with a handful of chocolate bars.

"So, which one do you want? Black, black with almond, black with hazelnut, milk, milk with almond, milk with hazelnut?"

"How is it we have all that chocolate?" I asked her.

"To be sure everyone get his preferred flavor." And turning back to Koizumi, "Which one do you want Mister Spirit?"

Mister Spirit seemed to hesitate, before answering "Black."

"And how must I give it to you?"

"Put it on the altar, in front of the pagoda."

As soon as Haruhi dropped it on the altar, the chocolate bar was shrouded in a red aura, and slowly disappeared.

"Strangers, you have faced the Question without flinching and answered it. Now I can leave this world forever..."

The light in the pagoda box quickly faded, and Koizumi's eyed snapped back to focus.

"Did I missed something?" he asked us.

His expression made us burst in laugh, Haruhi and me, and it took us a long time before we could calm down and catch our breath.

As we were walking back to the exit, we told Koizumi all that happened in the cave.

On our way back we met again the robed woman spirit, she thanked us for all we had done, and gave each of us a small peck on the cheek before vanishing slowly.

Once outside, I was glad to feel again the salty and fresh air, and to see again the beautiful sea-side night-sky.

- xxx -

That night, before going to bed, we all discussed if the Brigade should or shouldn't brag about this case of chocolate-loving "evil" spirit. It was finally decided that tonight never happened.

* * *

**A/N: My main inspiration for this chapter comes from _Card Captor Sakura_'s episode (_Sakura's Scary Test of Courage_) where Sakura captured the _Erase_ card.**

**I also made two other references:**

**- the silliness of the evil spirit's "Question" is a reference to the Knights of Ni from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_**

**- the extensive choice of chocolate flavors is a reference to Ramona Flowers' tea cabinet in _Scott Pilgrim_**


End file.
